Point of No Return
by MoENekoAce
Summary: "They say, if you go too far, you begin to want to stay. You wish to live in that cold, dark void, forever. That's when you've reached it. That's when you know you've reached the point of no return…" Louis and her trusty Sneasel, are put to the test when Team Plasma begin to swarm the Sinnoh region, bringing mysterious dark nightmares with them. Please Review! Takes place after X&Y
1. Womb of the Sky

Darkness around me. Nothing to be seen. I kept turning, spinning as I desperately tried finding my way out of this empty, cold place. I tried running, but my legs were numb, and didn't budge. I felt so lonely and afraid. Then there was the voice. _**"All is silent. Hushed, and empty is the womb of the sky."**_ I wasn't lonely anymore. I was just afraid. The voice was dark and menacing, unlike anything I've ever heard of. Then I heard it again. _**"All is silent. Hushed, and empty is the womb of the sky."**_ I fell to my knees and felt the tears began to roll from my eyes as I was now filled with fear beyond my wildest nightmares. **"Sweet nightmares…"** The floor fell from beneath me and I began slowly sinking into the deep dark abyss. _It's over for me…_ I thought. _Goodbye everyone…_ My heart started to beat slower and slower, until it stopped.

With a loud gasp and a jump I was now awake. I looked down at my soaking covers and sheets. "Did I wet myself…?" I was relieved to find it was nothing but sweat, but it still grossed me out anyway. I tossed my covers off to the side revealing my legs and bare feet. Long, slender and pale pale as usual, with small tennis shorts that I outgrew years ago (But I kept them anyway because they have a Pachirisu stitching at the waist that I sewed in years ago and freaking adorable). I swung my legs over the side of my bed and place my feet on the floor. I hesitate before standing up and finally began rising off my bed. I walk slowly to my mirror and braced myself for the most tragic, most horrible thing I'll ever see in the Sinnoh region. My hair. As expected, my wild blonde hair was a mess. Picture a Ninetales and Arcanine with fur **everywhere.** I honestly could not care at all, but my mom is big on my hair so I figured what the hell, might as well do it for her sake. I stared back at my wide blue eyes and had a smirked slyly, as if I devised a nasty plot with myself. I looked down at my highly stained white shirt, with a picture of a Joltic only it. Most girls would squeal in disgust at the thought of seeing this electrified spider, but I would squeal with delight if I ever got to see one.

After 30 minutes of wrangling with the monster on my head, I was finally looking presentable. I actually was wearing clothes for once, and my hair looked as if I put actual thought into what I was going to with it, but a simple ponytail and a white and green baseball cap that I got as a child from my father. Looked at my white peddle pusher pants, and noticed there was a small stain on my thigh, and debated whether I should change, but I decided to leave because to hell with it, I did my hair, I can afford to have a slightly faded stain on my pants. I reached for my PokeBall on my dresser next to my tall oval mirror. Inside it was my most prised Pokemon, Sneasel! She's only my most prised because she's my only pokemon… But she's still adorable! I call her Lucky, because she always seems to take so much punishment during battles, but still won't go down! She's a tough cookie. I took the ball and opened it, letting Lucky out of her spherical prison.

"Sneasel!" she exclaimed happily. I knelt down and pet her softly on her head, ruffling her feather on her head.

"Hi, Lucky! I know, I missed you too!" I held my arm out in a hook motion, allowing her to climb along my arm, and onto my shoulder. "Alright, let's go meet Mama, hopefully we'll get to catch her today!"

I ran from my dresser towards the steps across the room. I lept the wooden railing and started flying down the steps to the kitchen. I saw my father making breakfast and decided I would glomp him for the giggles. I ran over to him and glomped him from behind.

"Youch!" he yelled. "The knife!" I gasped and jumped back and went into a state of panic. He began groaning and moving very sluggishly.

"Oh my gosh, Daddy are you ok!?" The groaning stopped, and was replaced with slight chuckles. "Daddy..?" He turned around and in his hand was a mere non-bloody spoon. I sighed roughly and pushed him hard. "Don't do that!" He began laughing harder now and sighed. I studied him, making sure he actually wasn't injured. His hand was fine, as well as his stomach. I sighed with relief, while keeping an angry stern look on my face.

"Sorry Lou, I thought it would be my chance to prank you." He said turned back to the counter and putting the spoon down and pouring a bowl of beat eggs into the pan sizzling on the stove. Looking at him now, I can see why people would say I look nothing like my mother. She has black hair, and black eyes, and I'm the blondie blue. It's like I'm the younger, female version of my father (Considering his face shows his age of 57 very well, I'm not wrong by saying that).

"Giggle Glomps are different! I was convinced you were hur- AH!" I felt the weird sensation of something fuzzy rubbing against my leg and instantly leapt onto the nearest stable object, which happened to be my father. He chucked.

"Persia sure likes you." he said flipping the now solidified egg. "Aren't you like, 16 now? You're way too old and heavy to be jumping onto me like that."

"Hey, that Persian is like the Devil, why do you even keep that damn thing?"

"Snea!" Lucky chimed. Probably in agreement.

"That "damn thing" happens to be my favorite Pokemon. I Swept the first Elite Four Member with that Pokemon!"

"Yeah, but you lost to the Ground one right after that…" I muttered with a slick smile on my face. He pulled me with his arms and gave me a rough noogie.

"Well that Ground one was tough!" He exclaimed playfully while rubbing his fist into my head.

"I just did my hair! Stop!" he released me and sighed, as if he had bad news. I know he did, and I knew what it was. "So, mom isn't coming?"

"Sorry, Lou, she got held up a-"

"Held up at work, I know! Story of my life…"

"Louis! It's not her fault she's always busy. The amount of trainers challenging the Snowpoint City Gym is increasing, I want Candice to here too, but things don't always turn out the way we want them to." I sighed in frustration and put my head down. It was like this every week. She promised to come home every week, but never did. It was like we came second to her. It made me so angry, are actually second to her?

"Sneasel…" I looked to the side of me, and a worried look was on Lucky's face. It reached out to me and grazed it's claw against my cheek. I barely even noticed that I was crying, until I saw a tear roll from my cheek onto the floor.

"I-i'm sorry lucky… I just wanted to see Mama again. Since she's sort of your Mama too…"

"You know…" Dad began. "You could always go up there and visit her." he said almost reluctantly. I looked up, tears almost disappearing as I looked at him almost over-joyed. "Just bring Lucky, and Persia with yo-" I glomped him in mid-sentence. "I'm going to take this as a thank you…"

"Thank you, Daddy! I'll return as soon as I see her!" I sighed let go of him. He handed me Persia's Pokeball and I took it hastily, but didn't snatch. I tossed it lightly at him, and captured the bastard before he could cause any more havoc upon my soul. "Bye Daddy! I'll see you when I get back ok?" I rushed out the door with Lucky on my shoulder and Persia's Pokemon on my belt. It seemed as if I was unstoppable, and I couldn't stop running. _Here I come Mama!_


	2. Not so Great Start

"I can't believe I left my bag at home…" I said to Lucky, who was walking beside with her arms crossed disapprovingly at me.

"Sneasel!" she hissed at me in anger. She could have probably cut my eyes out with her claws, but didn't, and I was very grateful for that.

"No food, no potions, and no way to check where I am… My map was in there. Half an hour on my own and I'm already tired, lost and hungry…."

"Sneas-sneas!"

"I said I'm sorry!" I started to ignore her. I was too hungry to argue with her at this moment, I had a few comebacks to shut her icy mouth shut later though. We kept making our way through the trees and shrubbery, hungry and angry. It seemed futile, walking all this time, until I saw it. A sign. "Welcome to Jubilife City!" I smiled widely and pointed to the sign. "Lucky! We're here! From Sandgem Town to Jubilife City in a matter of forty-five minutes. Which isn't that much of an accomplishment, but it made me happy. (Jubilife is fairly close to Sandgem Town.) I started moving with a hop in my step, knowing that there was a place to rest coming up pretty soon.

"Luxio, use Spark!" I spun my head around quickly. To my surprise, I saw two pokemon trainers wearing Knight outfits…? Out of curiosity, I kept watching and I saw a Luxio charging into an Onix engulfed in electricity. I sighed and wanted to facepalm so hard. Even an idiot can figure out that an electric type would have no effect on ground types. Common sense! And even more so, there was two of them. Two Onix and a Luxio.

"Sneasel!"

"I know it's unfair… Let's help him out, Lucky!" She looked at me and nodded with a aly smirk on her mouth. She knew she had this, and once she was in that frame of mind, there was little to stand in her way.

The two of us rushed to the side of the boy nwho I assumed owned the Luxio. He was (much) younger than I was, and had short black hair that reminded me of grass (I resisted the urge to touch it) and a very young face to match. He looked over at me with his dark eyes, that said 'What the hell are you doing?!' "Lucky, use Icy Wind!" On a dime, Lucky took a deep breath and blew large chunks of ice at the two Onix. They roared and writhed in pain, shaking the earth and scaring the heck out of everyone (Even the trainers that were using them). The Onix stopped moving and glared at Lucky with their beady eyes, and retreated..? I kid you not they legitimately ran away!

"Kid! You'll pay for that!" One of the weird people in Knights armor yelled at us. "Those Pokemon were under our control and you snapped them out of it!"

"Ghetsis won't be pleased to hear about you!" After that, the two weirdos chased after their Onix. I looked over and Lucky and shrugged. Ghetsis won't be pleased to hear about me? Sounded like some looney nonsense to me. All I know is that Lucky and I kicked ass!

"Why did you do that?!" The boy yelled at me. Yikes. He's fairly hostile and less grateful than I expected him to be.  
"Excuse me..?" I asked. It was confusing. I was expecting a 'Thanks!' not a yelling child.

"Why did you jump in?" the kid asked me. His Luxio growled at me very lowly, triggering Lucky to stand between me and the angry electric type.

"Well sorry, seemed like you needed it! You were getting your ass handed to you. Figured you could use the help."

"I don't need help from some bitch!" _Woah, back up. Did he just?!_ My face went from confused to enraged in half a second.

"Well excuse you! Your dumb ass couldn't even figure out that electric types aren't exactly the best to use against ground types. Even a Ryhorn can figure that out. And by the way, this 'bitch' also just stopped two Onix from destroying your little glorified electric cat. I expect a thank you! And I won't leave until I get one! Also you're like 12, who taught you how to speak like that?!" Never have I ever been so upset. Disregard the fact I saved your dumb little Luxio. Insult me why don't you, why not even take Lucky from me while you're at it! People like this really piss me off.

"I'm not saying sorry! I had it all under control!"

"Yeah! What were you going to do? Fluff it do death?" I asked sarcastically. "Look kid. I'm all for you wanting to stand your own ground, but you're going to need help every once and awhile. And insulting the one who just single handedly kept you from running back to the Pokemon Center like a scared toddler, isn't the wisest of moves." I kept my voice calm, to show him I was willing to forgive me if he was less rude. Even Lucky stopped baring her fangs at the Luxio.

"T-thanks for helping… Sorry for calling you names…" That's more like it!  
"Respect, kid. It'll get you a long way. Now why were those two guys attacking you? And I can take you home kid. Your Luxio is in no shape to protect you." He nodded, and began to tell his story.

We were now in the city. This place was HUGE. I couldn't believe the size of these buildings! But it never could compare to the size of Castelia City (Those were some gigantic buildings). After stopping off at the Pokemon Center, we made our way to the kids apartment building. "And then you showed up and sacred the Onix away." The kid finished his almost half an hour long story. Most of the parts were very unnecessary (The first 25 minutes of it to be exact), but I was in no position to tell him that.

"They threatened to steal your Pokemon?" I kid nodded and looked at me with wide eyes, as if scared. Lucky growled and crossed her arms. She hated to hear stuff like this, and with reports of it happening even more frequently, Lucky seemed like she was always pissed. "That's terrible… Wait how old are you?"

"I'm 10."

"They're trying to steal a Luxio from a 10 year old… That's very mature. These morons got a name?"

"Team Plasma…" I stopped walking and felt rage consume my entire body. I knew these idiots. They're the ones that tried freezing over idiots…. Still up to their old tricks huh?

"Miss? Are you alright?" I blinked and realized where I was. The kid looked at me worriedly, and probably thought of me as a loony.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking of something that's all. This the building kid?" I asked becoming impatient. I looked up at the big blue, glass building. It looked nice, and it seemed very interesting. But I had places to be so I couldn't have tried going inside. He nodded and hugged me at the waist. I looked at him blankly, and very surprised. From having a potty mouth, to giving me hugs. What are the odds? He ran towards the door and stopped as he was just about to open it.

"Are you having nightmares?" The entire world inverted it's color scheme. I was shocked. How did he know? Is it obvious? So many things rush through my mind at high speeds and I respond while very shaken.

"N-no! Of course not. Big girls like me don't have nightmares!" His eyes darted to the floor in disappointed.

"Oh… Me and my family have… I figured maybe you'd have them too… Never mind then." He opened the door and walked inside. I fell to my knees in shock, and of fright. The nightmares… He's having them too. Not just him, his family.

"What the hell is going on, Lucky?"

"Snea…" She probably had no idea. She was as clueless as I was. All I knew is for sure is that would probably be the last I see of that kid. I turned from the building and started on my way to the nearest store. I need a new bag, and more supplies. And food. Lots of food….

"How do rice balls sound, Lucky?"

"Sneasel!" She replied eagerly. I smiled at her. I knew she liked rice balls, and figured she earned it.

"I have to go get a new bag first." I informed her. I looked down at her to see her reaction, and it was a confident nod. We walked through the city aimlessly, still hungry, and feeling a little bit less unstoppable.


	3. Wing of the Moon

Message from the author! Well, more of a question... Should I put a parody tag on this? I do, or will in the future, knock many tropes in the game/anime franchise. Not to mention, I think I've made Louis a character that no one should take too seriously (Only when needed does she need to be). So what do you think? Please let me know if you review.

-MoEAce

* * *

I walked slowly, observing, and studying my surroundings. I was getting used to this place, the void. The place where there was no heat, The place where I died every night. With each into the blackness I grew tired, and my legs became indescribably heavy. _**"Space goes on forever… But you don't have Time to waste... "**_ I stopped walking, realizing I wasn't alone anymore. Fear filled my heart and I wanted to burst into tears, but I kept calm and replied

"Hello? Who's out there..?" I waited for a response. Nothing. The temperature dropping slowly every second. I spun around, searching for a sign, and then I saw her. My mother. Candice of Snowpoint Gym. I smiled at her and waved, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her. She waved back, dressed in white and blue with her coat tied around her waist as usual, her black pigtails moving as she did. She motioned for me to come towards her, and I did so. Taking long, dragged out steps. She was a few meters away from me, easily I would have ran and glomped her, but my legs weren't having any of that.

"Hi, Mama!" I called out. This felt so real. I fell into her arms for the first time in what seemed like forever. She said nothing to me, she just smiled at me. I told her about Lucky, and strong she had gotten, and about the nightmares. I told of my long journey to meet her, and many obstacles in my way. "I'm just so glad to see you again, Mama!"

"I'm glad to see you too, snowflake. _**Now, Burn!"**_ Her eyes turned blood red, and like a butterfly breaking from a cocoon, I watched as the horrid thing tore out of my mother. It was a dragon-esque creature, but instead of wings, long spider-like legs stuck out of it's back. It's black and grey skin ade mine crawl, and it stared down at me, floating above the heap of skin that was my mother. _**"Welcome to the underworld!"**_ The dragon like figure coiled back like a change, and struck me. My last realization was that I was being eaten alive.

I sat up and gasped loudly. I looked around the room and I was in, it was unfamiliar. The room was wide, and there were two beds. Persia and Lucky both laid in that one side by side. Persia slept coiled up like a cat-snake hybrid and Lucky kinda just free-for-alls around the bed. One second she's still, the other she's half way off the bed and restless. I looked away from them and hoped that somehow my mirror at home would be in the hotel room, but I got was a small miniature one resting on the dresser on the right side of me. I frowned. It's not like I was always caring about how I looked, I just liked looking at myself. I was a very special person, and I bought that mirror at home to remind myself of that every morning. I felt my head, and once again there was a Tangela up there. I sighed and reached for my comb and brush, holding them near my head. With a deep voice and sleepy face face that said 'Wake me and you'll die' I said.

"I'm going to burn this hell hole to the ground…"

I opened the door to the hotel room and held it open for Persia and Lucky out before me. I checked to make sure I've got everything. _Clothes, new bag, hat, and Pokemon. Close Enough._ I left the room dressed girly. I wore a plain white skirt that went down to my knees, and a flower pelted tank top which made me feel like a walking target for Beedrill. And to match, a flat fedora looking hat with a flower on the side of it (Flower Power!). I closed the door and rushed out through the steps. I slid down the railings, leapt whole flights of stairs, and even did some gymnastics to jump over the other railings, getting me down the steps in no time. I left the hotel still tired, but ready to tackle the day. I had almost forgotten my nightmare, but was reminded when I passed the kid's apartment building from yesterday. It bothered me, yet relieved me at the same time. How could someone else have the same nightmares as me? Better yet, a whole family? It troubled me, but it was nice to know I wasn't alone.  
"Alright guys, time to go to the Pokemon Center. In the balls, guys!" I whipped out their respective Pokeballs and tapped them both Akimbo style. "I've been meaning to put Persia away… He irks me…" I said to myself.

I walked into the Pokemon Center. It was much different than the Centers in Unova. It wasn't a shop and Center combined, it was just to heal Pokemon. And it had an upstairs and downstairs for some reason. Weird, right? I walked to the counter and talked to who I believed was a nurse Joy clone.

"Hello, can I take your Pokemon to heal them?" she asked politely.

"No, I'm here so you can injure them further. My Pokemon are Sadist." The Nurse gave me a blank stare, as if she didn't know how to respond. I sighed roughly. "Yes, please heal them." I handed over my two Pokeballs and watched as she put them on the healing…Thing. After 3 seconds of awkward silence, they were given back to me.

"Hope to see you again!" She chimed happily. _Wait, what? Did I hear that right?_

"Excuse me? You wish to see me again? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I want to see you again… Is there something wrong with that..?"

"Yes! There is! You want my Pokemon to suffer so you can make a profit off of my and earn that paycheck. That's wrong! I'll take my pokemon elsewhere, good day!" I turned on my heel and storm out the Center. I smiled to myself and tried to prevent myself from bursting into laughter before I exited. As soon as I did, I exploded. It was truly a work of art. Sarcasm is a lost art, and I need to be the one revive it, and make everyone revel and bask in it's beauty.

"Hey! Blondie!" Oh no.. I refuse to be called blondie. It's insulting to my kind. The common stereotype for blondes is that their ditzy, and stupid. I refuse to be labeled. The voice sounded like someone around my age, so it must have been some jerk. I spun around with a nasty look on my face and glared at the stranger.

"Who do you think you are, calling me blondi- Hey, you don't look like an asshole…" He didn't. He looked oddly familiar. His black hair was long and tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. He had a young face, but was obviously a teenager, with innocent eyes. He must've gotten outside a lot, because his skin was very tan. why can't I have skin like that? "State your name and business!" I replied in a shout, showing him I meant business.

"My name is Victor, but you can call me Tori." The boy replied. "You helped my brother yesterday, kept his Shinx from being stolen."

"Luxio," I corrected him.

"Whatever! He said you were going after Team Plasma." I stepped back in surprise. I don't remember saying anything of the kind, did the kid misinterpret my kindness for bravery?

"Ah… I don't remember agreeing to anything along the lines of that. Your brother is crazy."

"What? So you're not going to stop them..? Why not? What if they try to take his pokemon again?"

"Tell him to get better Pokemon." I replied bluntly. I wasn't sticking my neck out for anyone. The world always sorts itself out.

"You're very rude… Come on, my brother told me how kind you are, and I'm in no shape to fight off Plasma on my own… Think of what they were almost able to do in Unova, what if they succeed this time?" That last question rang in my head a few times. It was inhumane, what they did. Robbing people of their Pokemon because they believed that it was wrong to use them the way we did. It was totally wrong, trying to release every Pokemon. We trainers love our Pokemon as much as our Pokemon love us. "Please help me…" I stared at him blankly. I wasn't going to help him, but I wanted him to think I'd actually do it, so I could rip his heart apart as soon as I say no. "Please don't say no…" Ah! He set himself up for this one.

"Ok I won't say no." I told him with a small smirk on my face. His face started to beam with happiness.

"Really!?"

"Hell no. That better?" His face totally flipped around. I could tell he was disappointed, but I honestly couldn't care less. "Sorry man, I'm going to meet my mother and that's it." I turned from him and started to walk away. "If I hear anything, I'll let you know. My Holocaster Number is 8687245, call me first." I could've at least done that much. I may be an asshole, but I'm an asshole with respect. As I was on my way out the city, I heard my Caster go off in my bag (A new Holocaster by the way, very affordable) but I ignored it. I had nothing to say to him, so I just let it ring. But still…. The look in his eyes when I told him no kind of reminded me of Lucky when someone turns off the AC. Pure sorrow.

I'm now (finally) out the city! Tree, grass, bushes, all that good stuff! It was nice to see what I was used to. But something was different about this route. It seemed… Colorless. Each step I took, I left behind a grey foot step. The grass I mean, was drained of any and all color. It was odd. The tall grass usually full of energetic Pokemon was empty, and also grey.

"… _ **Help me…"**_ There it was. The voice again. But I wasn't asleep… This was wrong. This couldn't be happening. _**"Follow my voice… Trust me…"**_ I felt tears fill my eyes. It was as if I was living my nightmares. I did as told for some odd reason. The voice sounded different, as if it was helpless, and needed me. I did as told. With each breath the mysterious voice huffed, I followed it. Each step made me weary of every corner. The loud breathing of the voice with each step, the fog starting to raise from the floor It was all starting to weigh down on me, until my elbow hit something. I squealed loudly, alerting every Starly in the woods. The color returned and the fog lifted. I spun around and saw a boy. He was looking at me as if I annoyed him, or as if I dissed his ancestors (I might've, I forget the people I insult).

"Sorry…" I whispered softly. He rolled his eyes me and started to look me up and down. Uh hello? Introduce yourself before you stare me down! "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him

"Did you hear it? The Voice. asking for help." I froze, and started to nod slowly. He turned from me and looked ahead. "This is Bewilder Forest… It's popular for the Stantler here…" His voice was deep, and cold, like the color of his short, dark blue hair. His face wasn't as young as other people's, he looked older than I, and probably was. But he still was giving out useless info, and I hate useless info.

"I didn't ask for a tour, dude…" I snapped back at him. "Are you going after the voice?" He nodded at me. "Then I'll go with you… You got a name?" He hesitated before speaking. Did he not want to tell me?

"My name is Justin…" He replied coldly. "You?"

"My name is Louis. Accent on the back half, pronounced the boy way. Your welcome readers."

"Readers..?"

"It's nothing… Let me just take Lucky out…" I studied him as I reached for Lucky's Pokeball. He was much shorter than I was. Which made sense, because I happen to be cursed with the height of six feet tall. I tossed the ball in the air and out came Lucky, who appeared to be as scared as I was. She landed on her feet clumsily and looked up at me with worried eyes. I figured she heard the voices too. Wait, was **she** also having nightmares?

"Alright, be heads up. The Stantler here will used confusion…." he said releasing his own Pokemon. As soon as the ball opened, it became brighter, as if he lit a torch. Out from the sky came a Monferno, with it's blazing tail of glory. Not only did it get warmer, it was now brighter, since the trees blocked out the sun. Then we started to press forward, and I awaited to live every nightmare.

We walked for a while, battled some Stantler, and I even caught one cause hey, gals gotta have some Pokemon right? And Justin didn't seem like a bad guy either. He's given me a few potions because Lucky was being hard headed and got trampled by a few Stantler, but hey! She can be healed. It wasn't long before we finally made it to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"That's new…" Justin murmured. Was this not here before? It looks fairly old. He started to press forward so I followed behind him. It was comical. I'm pretty much twice his height, and here I am cowering behind him. We stopped at the door. It was obviously opened, but none of us wanted to go in. We stood there in wait, no one moving (or probably breathing) and waiting for something to happen.

"Sneasel…" Lucky murmed in annoyance. She kicked the door in with her tiny foot and marched forward. I wanted to yell at her, but I didn't. I was too afraid. We followed her inside reluctantly.

It was empty, and very dusty. It was as if no one had touched it. Then we heard the voice again.  
 _ **"Forward… Forward…"**_ I really didn't want to go ahead anymore. I felt my eyes start to water up. I was ok with it before, but now that it was louder, we must've been close.

"What are you kids doing here!?" I jumped and let out an "eek" but realized it was a mere human. "Hey! It's you! You'll pay for yesterday, go Gardevoir!" He sent out the white ghost like Pokemon. It was so pretty, and I needed to have one.

"Monferno, Mach Punch!" It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on. I was fighting team Plasma. The little happy monkey charged at the Gardevoir, and missed terribly. It took me a while to realize, we were battling Team Plasma. The voice led us here? _Wait… Victor!_ I dropped my back and pulled out my Holocaster. I hit the missed call from Victor and hoped he would answer. It rang for a while, but then his face showed up in a blue hologram form.

"So now you want to talk…" He muttered. His voice irritated me, but I had to put that aside and deal with this first.

"We're at a Plasma base, make your way to Bewilder Forest and make it quick." I told him, not giving him room to argue.

"Sure thing!" He hung up right away. It seemed almost too easy, and I hoped it would be. Now I looked at the fight between Monferno and Gardevoir. It wasn't going well… The Psychic Pokemon was taking a huge advantage of the type difference, using only Psychic moves. I sighed and pointed at the Gardevoir.

"Lucky, Icy Wind!" The Gardevoir heard my command and held up a protective barrier and blocked the ice. _Dammit…_ The room started to get brighter, as if the light came on. But I realized what was happening. "Lucky! It's using Moonblast! Get out of there, now!" Lucky scrambled around wide eyed, looking for cover, but it was too late. The beam was blasted, and it began to hone in on Lucky. "Quick, slash before it's too late!" Lucky charged as the beam followed her. She leapt from crate to crate, and on the ceiling to make her way towards the Gardevoir. With one swift slash, the Gardevoir fell to the ground, and beam faded.

"Flamethrower!" While I thought it was a bit overkill, the Monferno blasted its fiery breath at the downed Pokemon, defeating it.

"You're worthless! Dumb Gardevoir…. Get out of here!" The Gardevoir wasn't knocked out. It struggled to stand up, and looked at the Team Plasma grunt with sad eyes. "Get out of here!" It made me upset, seeing a Pokemon treated this way. "And you!" The Plasma trainer ran over to me. He was out of Pokemon, so his last resort was physical violence. I took one step back and readied myself. My dad taught me self defense, in case people like this asshole decide to want to settle things without Pokemon. "You're a pain in the ass, but I like you. So take this." I unstiffened and relaxed my body. He handed me a Pokeball. "I don't need a Pokemon as worthless and she is. Get her out of here." He stormed passed me and left the warehouse. I looked over at the hurt Pokemon. I don't think I've seen a Pokemon cry, but there's a first for everything. I returned the poor thing to it's ball and sighed.

"Let's keep going." I said to Justin.

We finally made it through the building. With each new room, it kept getting darker, and darker, and this room was no exception. Luckily, Monferno's tail kept it well lit. We stood in a rectangular room, waiting for Victor. I called him a while ago, I have no idea what's taking so long. While we waited, Justin and I got started talking and taking care of our Pokemon.

"So Chimchar was your starter, huh?" I asked him as I sprayed Gardevoir with a Super Potion and rubbed her wounds. She cooed in pleasure as I kind of massaged her…?

"Yep. I guess Sneasel was yours. That's odd, didn't you get a Chimchar, Turtwig, or even a Piplup?" I shook my head.

"My mother wanted me to have something unique as a starter Pokemon. Grass, Fire, and Water types are way too common. She's also the Snowpoint City Gym Leader, so she naturally wanted me to have an Ice type. But I like Fairy Pokemon. They're pretty powerful. And the ability to be immune to Dragon types, priceless." We heard the sound of footsteps, they were loud and erratic. _Victor._ I thought. With a crash and a bang, Victor came clambering down the hall and swinging the door open. He stood before us panting heavily. I regretted calling him, and I was grateful for him at the same time.

"I've made it! What's up? Team Plasma isn't here… Did you defeat them all?"

"Well they all left after we defeated them. I anticipate the boss being in there. So let's all go in there swinging ok?" I said to them. They nodded and turned to the door.

"Wait! I still don't know your name… Or his." I sighed.

"My name is Louis. Pronounced with the accent on the back half, boy pronunciation. And that's Justin. Come on!" I slammed into the door opening it expecting to see more grunts and this Ghetsis fellow. But all there was to see was a scientist sitting in a chair in the center of the room. It was dark, except for the spotlight around him. We walked in slowly, I with my new Gardevoir , and Justin with Monferno.

"Don't let them in…. Don't let them see…" The man whispered. His head was down and he had a sinister smile on his face. _Frozen quotes…?_ I walked up to him slowly. His hands were tied behind his back, but crazy people usually break out of stuff like this in film. "He watches… He knows…" He looked up at me. "Oh… It's the dead one…. Welcome back to the land of the living…" I was so confused. Was he talking to me? Dead one? "He sent you here… You need the wing of the moon… Go… Plasma knows…"

"This guys crazy…" Victor muttered while tossing a Pokeball up in the air and catching repeatedly.

"Crazy he may be, he's also our only lead to finding Team Plasma… And I'm assuming they know about this 'Wing of the Moon' thing. I suggest we go looking for it." I said looking back at the two boys.

"What, you're going after this thing?"

"I doubt Plasma would be keeping a man here locked up and defended if he didn't know anything." Justin chimed in. "He's reliable. But whether or not he's healthy, that's the real question."

"He watches… Everyone…"

"We should get him some help…" I walked over to him and saw the ropes were causing damage to his wrist. _He must've been here a while._ I yanked the ropes off of him and helped him to his feet.

"You can't run from him… He's the center of everything…" I rolled my eyes and headbutted him, knocking him out cold. Justin and Victor stared at me in fear.

"He was freaking me out, and annoyed me. It's about time he shut up."

We took him to the hospital. The tall white and red building served as a great place for shade, as I sipped a can of soda while leaning on it. The sun was setting, and I was feeling mighty tired. Everything that happened today, a few days ago I figured it would bring closure to me. All it did was cut open more loose ends. I needed to find Team Plasma, and find out why they left Unova, and came here. And who is this **'He'**? Is it the leader of Team Plasma? I lightly squeezed my soda can, causing it make a crunching sound. _What does all of it mean?_ I asked myself. _Should I go after them? I just want to see my mother… Snowpoint should come first, right…?_

"Louis? You ok?" I stopped suffocating my soda can and looked over at Victor. I nodded and took a sip from the badly dented can and tossed it to Lucky.

"Sneasel!" She gulped the rest it down happily, then placed it on the floor.

"Just pondering?" Justin asked, standing to his feet beside me. "Go after Plasma and get the answers you're looking for? Or go to the snow covered land with your mother." he read me clearly. I knew the right thing to do was let some ten year old deal with it, but it wasn't the case this time. I felt as if I had to do this, like it was sworn duty to end the nightmares that make everyone suffer.

"I'm going after these assholes. I haven't had a good night of sleep in months. I've suffered, children suffer, and everyone likes to pretend that they don't suffer these nightmares, but Team Plasma is going to get theres... "

"Well alright then… Guess that means we should get acquainted to each other, right?" I never really thought about that. We'd probably be traveling together if we all agreed to go after Team Plasma. I'd have to put off going up to Snow Point.

"Sel! Snea, sneasel!" I looked over at Lucky, who seemed to like the idea of traveling with others. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure… I'll get used to your faces…" I spat out, trying to sound unhappy. But I was actually as excited as Lucky. It seemed like a nice idea, traveling a new region with new people, maybe even becoming friends. It's something out of my wildest dreams.

"Whoo! Road trip!" Victor shouted. I glared at him then started to walk from the under the hospital.

"Let's find someplace to eat, I'm Starving." I said, looking back at my newfound companions.

"Wait, I've got a question!" I sighed and turned to Victor..

"The hell do you want?" He stood there quiet for a while, then finally smirked at me.

"Why do you sound like a boy?" I felt the vein in my forehead start to pop. _This ass hole… Did he just!?_ I slowly walked over to him while keeping a straight face.

"Do you really want to know why I sound like a boy… I've got five reasons why…" I curled each finger into a fist individually, and after each finger curled I counted them off. "One, two, three, four, five." I held my balled fist in his face while glaring at him, trying to seem as intimidating as possible (Which isn't hard at 6 feet tall, the face his 5 feet 4).

"Sorry! I was just curious… Your voice is so… Well you sound like a boy. I didn't mean much by it." He sounded sincere this time. I sighed and lowered my fist.

"You… You're an idiot." I said walking off. "Now seriously, I'm getting hungry." I wanted to really hurt that bastard… _I do I really sound like a boy…? No way! He's just saying that to bother me._

"Yes, you do have a voice that resembles a males." I turned to to my left, and walking next to me was Justin. I looked at him for a while, not realizing what he meant. Then the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Wh-what!? How did you known what I was thinking?!"

"You're so transparent… But he wasn't lying, and nor would I even consider stretching the truth." I accepted the fact I had a dude voice. In fact, it almost suits me. But the fact that anyone can point it out at, still made me pretty upset.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll come to terms with it. How does Slowking Tail, sound? I've never tried it before."

"Sneasel!"

"I'm guessing Lucky likes that Idea." Victor chimed. We all seemed to agree, so Slowking Tails it is. We all walked together. The four of us. We're hunting Team Plasma, but food comes first. Then we'll hunt for this "Wing of the Moon" and whatever is causing these nightmares. But don't worry Mama… I'm still coming.


End file.
